The present disclosure relates to a camera with interchangeable lenses and to an optical apparatus including the same.
Until now, as a comparatively small-sized camera in which the inside diameter of the body mount is smaller than 48 mm, a camera mounted with a solid-state image pickup device having a size equal to or smaller than APS-C size (screen size: about 23.4 mm×about 16.7 mm) has been the mainstream.